Sinbad (2011 CGI film)/Credits
Full credits for Sinbad (2011 CGI film). Logos Opening TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX presents Sinbad Closing Directed by IVAN HARDIN Produced by ROY LEE and KEVIN AKIRA Screenplay by IVAN HARDIN Story by LOUIS NEWMAN Based on the Sinbad book by JEFFREY GOLDSTEIN Executive producers DEANO GOLDSTEIN, BENJAMIN MOLKINER, ARNON MILCHAN and FREENEY DONNER Director to photography FRANK SIMONDS, c.s.a. Costume / production designer BARRY MORGAN, GEOFFREY RUBIN and NAOMI SHOHAN Editor MICHAEL SHULER, c.s.a. Music by JAMES HORNER Casting by FRANK OSMOSIS, c.s.a. Starring RYAN REYNOLDS ANNE HATHAWAY FRANK WENK KATIE XL LARRY THE CABLE GUY STEPHEN KING as It and DENNIS NEWMAN a ICTV PICTURES/MAXIMUM EFFORT/VERTIGO ENTERTAINMENT production a LUKAIN ANIMATION film Crawl Art Unit Production Manager John Burton West First Assistant Director Michele 'Shelley' Ziegler Second Assistant Director Xanthus Valan Second Unit Director / Stunt Coordinator Spiro Razatos Visual Effects Supervisor Gabriel Regentin Produced in association with DAYDAY FILMS Senior DI Colorist SKIP KIMBALL • Additional Color ERIC BIDINGER • Senior IQ Artist ROGER BERGER • IQ Artists MANNY DUBON, CHAD COLE, CRAIG PRICE • IQ Assistants KARLO BABAKHANIAN, VAHE GIRAGOL • DI Producers ZARA ROBERTS, CHRISTINE CARR DI Coordinator ALEX CHEN • DI Technologist MARVIN HALL • Color Science and Technology SAM GALL, WALT BIGELOW, STAN LEHMAN Data Management I/O Lead ED THOMPSON • Data Management I/O DANIEL HAWLEY, KRIS GREGG, RENE CLARK, CARL JACOBSON, PETER MOC, STEVE DANHIEUX, EDUARDO CISNEROS • Imaging by • Digital Cinema Imaging JORGE ZEPEDA, CHRIS KIRKPATRICK Digital Cinema Technology COLIN O'REILLY • DI Quality Assurance JASON MODICA • Additional QC ISMAEL SALAS Electronic Graphics CASEY LEMING, MARC DECASTRO, RAFI POGOSYAN, CORINA ZUNIGA • 3D Visualization and Optimizing DAVID CARRIKER, EROC MORALLS, MARK INTRAVARTOLO, MILES DELONG Footage from "DRAGON BALL Z" courtesy of TV TOKYO and "CHOWDER" courtesy of Special Thanks to PETER STARMARA HARRY FOX IMAX REAL 3D CARTOON NETWORK Dvd.bluray.openings SATURN KINO POLSKA SONGS "BACK TO SCIENCE (THEME FROM SINBAD (2011))" Performed by PITBULL Music by JAMES HORNER and SIMON FRANGLEN • Lyrics by SIMON FRANGLEN, KUK HARRELL and JAMES HORNER Produced by SIMON FRANGLEN and JAMES HORNER • PITBULL performs courtesy of SYCO MUSIC "RUSSIAN SPETSNAZ" Written and performed by THE GEORGE WASHINGTON BAND "IT'S BAKANG" Written by Investigation David Performed by The Ed Courtesy of The Movie Records "PROMIN" Performed by The Usan Courtesy of Wink Records "IT'S HAVE LOVE" Performed by The Ticket "INSIDE" Written by Cocheta Swordson Performed by Build, Some, Love Band "IT THEME SONG" Performed by Vicky Hardeson "INTERNATIONAL" Written by John "Las Vegas" Merlin Performed by Cocheta Courtesy of Decca Music Group/Interscope Records Cocheta appears courtesy of Decca Music Group/Interscope Records "PARATINASA" Courtesy of Paravision Records SOUNDTRACK AVAILABLE ON IGREK/INTERSCOPE RECORDS Filmed at Kaufman Astoria Studios, Queens, and Steiner Studios, Brooklyn, New York Celebrity Aliens footage courtesy of Columbia Records, Corbis, CNN, Experience Hendrix, L.L.C., Getty Images, Lady Gaga & Mermaid Films, LLC, ITN Source/Reuters, Producers Library, Richard Nixon Presidential Library, Scooter Braun Projects, LLC, and Stephen King & Simon & Schuster "The Union" by Cameron Crowe © 2012 Budgerigar, LLC "Mass Effect 3" audio © 2012 Electronic Arts Inc. NBC News courtesy of NBC Universal Archives New York Post courtesy of NYP Holdings, Inc. The Village Voice courtesy of Village Voice, LLC Major League Baseball related elements in the motion picture licensed by Major League Baseball Properties, Inc. Apollo 11 archival footage courtesy of NASA and Thought Equity Motion/CBS News Special Thanks to Susan Ringo Tishman Speyer New York City Mayor's Office of Film, Theatre and Broadcasting The Metropolitan Transportation Authority MTA Bridges and Tunnels Filmed With The Support of The New York State Governor's Office for Motion Picture & Television Development The National Aeronautics and Space Administration's cooperation and assistance does not reflect an endorsement of the contents of the film or the treatment of the characters therein. Copyright ©2011 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation in all territories except Brazil, Italy, Japan, Korea and Spain. ©2011 TCF Hungary Film Rights Exploitation Limited Liability Company, and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation in Brazil, Italy, Japan, Korea and Spain. The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. In loving memory of Matthew Vaughn (1978-2011) Category:Credits